


Theomachia From Beneath

by Hokuto



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Trojan War, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades and Persephone fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theomachia From Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daymarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymarket/gifts).



> A very, very last-minute treat! Sorry there wasn't time to work in more snark, but I also ADORE Hades and just had to do something for your prompt...

The ceiling shook, scattering shards of black rock, and Hades leaped up, shouting, "Will you keep it _down_ up there? You'll bring my roof down -"

Persephone laid a hand on her husband's shoulder and said soothingly, "I really doubt they could manage that much - don't worry about it, dear."

Hades sank back onto his throne, discontent. "I don't know why they must make such fools of themselves up above," he said. "Gods getting involved in beauty contests and human wars - nonsense. I have half a mind to go up there and pick a side myself, if only to end it..."

"I don't think that'd be a very good idea," said Persephone, eying the line of Troians at the gates. "I'd have to go up as well and take the other side to even things out - the seasons would be ruined, and in truth I can think of better things to do with you than box your ears..."

But Hades had already caught sight of the waiting Troians, and sighed. "I am afraid," he said, "that duty calls us first."

"Doesn't it always?" Persephone said, and kissed him before she went to the gates to let the dead in.


End file.
